Love Unmasked
by Angelie
Summary: After resigning from the service of Neo Japan, Rain is sad and lonely (to say the least). Can Schwarz Bruder do anything to lift Rain's spirits... and why is it that he cares so much that he needs to try? Reveiws are appreciated!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first fanfic, so please let me know if I'm on the right track.  :-)

            Rain turned away from the television that was broadcasting news of Domon's next match; she no longer had any need for that information.  She had just recently submitted her letter of resignation from the Neo Japanese team, and was feeling emotionally drained and lonely.  It was then that she spotted him, turning down a dark alleyway.

            But what would Kyoji be doing here?  Was it even possible?

            She really wished it was him (needed it to be him).  She'd known him since childhood and he had always lifted her spirits when she was down, and how much more down could she get than she was at the moment.  Now she's all alone in this city and there is no longer anything to keep her here.  Kyoji was one of the few men aside from Domon that she's ever cared about, and at least he let her know that she was important to him in return, even though it was only as a friend.  And she needs friendship and warmth; she hasn't had it in so long.

            As she entered the old warehouse and she looked around, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she spotted Neo Germany's gundum, tall and imposing in the dim light.  Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized where she was, "But that must mean that this place is…"

            "Rain Mikamura, so you're scouting out your next opponent!"  This came from Schwarz Bruder, who was standing on a beam high above her.

            "Oh Schwarz, it's you.  I'm sorry; I thought I was following someone else…"  Rain said, averting her eyes so that he couldn't see the sadness in them, "Someone I hadn't… who I thought could… ohh…" With this she turned away and tears blurred her vision as the disappointment set in.  She pictured the quiet serenity she remembered feeling when she was with Kyoji, the understanding patience and kindness he always seemed to show her; and wished, yet again, that she could have just talked with him tonight.  Then she thought of all that she and Domon had been through in the past year, and how it's all seemed to culminate with her helpless on the floor watching the retreating figure of what looked, through her tears, to be only a red cloak. 

            Schwarz had been watching the display of raw emotion cross her face and knew immediately what (or who) that pain came from.  He had been watching it play out over and over again during the past several months.  But she had always been able to hold her head up high and not allow Domon's attitude to affect her own.  So what could have happened to bring such a strong woman to this state of hopelessness?  When the glint of a single tear traced the silhouette of her face, he was by her side.  She jumped slightly as he wiped her tear away with his gloved hand, startled because she hadn't heard him approach, and an almost inaudible intake of breath escaped her as he cupped her chin in his other hand, his face mere inches from hers as he softly spoke, "Come now Rain… you can talk to me.  Why don't you tell me what happened to bring you this kind of sadness."

            But she only stared at him as his words replayed through her mind, ~_Come now Rain… you can talk to me…~   those were the same words Kyoji used to say to when he talked to her!  And the compassion she could read in his eyes brought memories of Kyoji's thoughtful patience and warm smile back to her in a rush.  When Schwarz saw the glint of recognition in her eyes, he immediately took his hand from her chin and placed it on her shoulder, leading her to a chair.  "Some tea will help to calm you, and I'm willing to listen if you need to talk."_

            "If you really don't mind… I would like that; thank you."  She said, and folding her hands in her lap she began to tell him of Allenby's disappearance and how Domon blamed her, saying that she didn't deserve to be his partner, and of her subsequent indefinite leave of absence.  When she realized that she had been talking for quite a while and paying no attention to her host, she apologized and lowered her head to hide her blushing.  But as she looked up, she realized how easy it was to speak with him, just as if she were actually with Kyoji.

            Schwarz had been listening to her and understood well what she was saying; after all he had been watching them both for a quite a while now, and he knew Domon's tendency to take Rain for granted.  How many times had he been unable to sleep because of how difficult it was for him to see it?  This was one thing he hadn't been able to teach Domon.  How was he to teach him what a privilege it is to live with someone like Rain in his life…? He couldn't; in order for Domon to truly appreciate her, he needs to be shown exactly how lonely it is to live without her.  That's a feeling that the teacher was very familiar with, and he knew of only one way to get Domon to feel the same thing, "You know, if it's difficult finding a solution… why not see Domon fight from the other side.  I'm sure that'll help you find what you're looking for."

            Rain's mind was racing.  How could she do that to Domon?  They've been through so much together, they're friends, partners… ~_No, not anymore he doesn't even want me around.  He hates me._ ~ Just then Schwarz took her hands and looked into her eyes as he said to her, "I'd be proud to have you as my partner."

            Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of gratitude (for the kind offer) and just a bit of shame because she was actually considering it.  Then she thought of Domon and knew that she would never truly understand him unless she accepted Schwarz's suggestion to watch him from the viewpoint of the enemy.  And if after that she still didn't understand him…Than he really would be better off without her.  Besides, Schwarz has been so kind to her through all of this that she just couldn't turn him down.  Her eyes met his as she smiled at him. "Okay, I'll do it!"  And his smile shown in his eyes as they just stood there, still holding hands for a while longer, until Schwarz abruptly backed up and cleared his throat.

            "Well… I should probably find someplace for you to stay tonight, I assume you won't be returning to the boat."

            Rain's voice was slightly unsteady as she answered, "No of course not; but if it's all the same to you I can just stay here tonight."  

            Schwarz's eyes widened almost imperceptibly at her statement before he looked away, "Yes, of course, Rain.  I apologize for not being more prepared but I don't have a bed here.  I hope that the sofa will serve you sufficiently."

            "It'll be more than wonderful, I'm sure."  She said, and as Schwarz turned to leave the room, she called after him, "Oh and Schwarz…"  When he turned around, she smiled, "Thank you."  His eyes softened as he turned and retreated into the shadows.

            Later that night, Kyoji watched over her as she slept; free of the mask of Schwarz Bruder, he allowed his thoughts to turn to the figure sleeping on the sofa.  ~_She's grown into such a remarkable woman.  Domon doesn't even realize what he has, Rain would do anything for him.  She loves him so much and he fails to think of anything beyond using his fists.  If only I had her love… ~_

            His thoughts were interrupted as Rain shifted and her blanket fell down.  He was knelt beside the sofa replacing the covers when she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. He took in a sharp breath as he looked up at her face.  She was still sleeping; he colored slightly at his own thoughts, ~_of course she's still sleeping, don't be silly Kyoji, did you think she was trying to get close to you…~ but when he tried to pull his hand back she tucked it under her cheek._

            His mind and heart were racing as he reached up with his other hand and touched her hair, when she only snuggled closer; he leaned in and softly kissed her cheek.  Then he shifted slightly to gaze at her, his lips only an inch from hers, and closed the distance; and just as their lips touched, she made a small sound and smiled slightly as she whispered, "Domon…"  Kyoji's breath caught as she wrapped her arms around him in an intimate embrace.

            He held her tightly for a long time, assaulted by the sad irony of the love he felt, but knew was never meant to be.  He kissed her forehead when he finally released her and took a deep breath.    ~_I will make sure that he recognizes you for the special person you are. You deserve the best, and my brother will be…As soon as he learns how to… ~_ with that he stood up and disappeared into the shadows.  Replacing the mask of Schwarz Bruder, he began to plan his strategy for the match with Domon the following day…

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own G Gundum or its characters; they are the property of Bandai!

I hope you liked it, please let me know.  :-)


	2. Author's Note

Sorry, this is not a new chapter; I just wanted to communicate with you since it's been awhile.  First of all I want to thank those who reviewed; I like knowing that someone enjoyed my story.  It was originally meant to be a one chapter short story, but the reviews have convinced me to continue, if anyone has any suggestions, review again and let me know. Sorry about the long time it's taking me to update… I've been moving (what an ordeal), but I wanted to let you know that I am working on it.  I don't want to post just anything, so hopefully it'll be worth the wait!  Thanks again for the nice reviews!


End file.
